


The Rain May Have Washed Away Your Memory, But Please Say You At Least Remember Me

by icantcountthereasonsishouldstay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I have no idea where this is going, at least not too much, because i dont hate myself enough, but the fic itself shouldnt be, i do know that much, i meant for it to be a one shot but alas that did not happen, the title is kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantcountthereasonsishouldstay/pseuds/icantcountthereasonsishouldstay
Summary: Post-Fantastic Beasts starting right before the scene where Queenie enters Jacob's bakery. She wants him to remember her but can't say anything to him (damn you Seraphina Picquery). So she visits the bakery every day, hoping he'll remember. Sorry, I'm super bad at summaries.





	1. The Rain Didn't Take Everything

**Author's Note:**

> All of Jacob's thoughts are in italics. Also, since I don't understand the exact inflation rate or whatever of money, I estimated how much pastries would cost based on a list of grocery costs from the 20s I found on the internet. If I'm horribly wrong, please let me know! (Also, sorry about that horrendous run-on sentence)

Queenie knew it was a bad idea. Going to the bakery, seeing him, knowing he wouldn’t remember her, and yet, she knew she had to. She had to make sure he was happy. Logically, she knew he would be, since he was getting to follow his dream, but she just had to double check, just to be sure. It wasn’t just an excuse to see him. She was just going to check on him. At least, that’s how she justified it to Tina, who clearly didn’t believe her. Tina had always been able to tell when she was lying, but she didn’t try to stop her. Queenie knew that she was curious about him, too. She probably would have gone with her if it wouldn’t risk angering President Picquery. So, Queenie went to the bakery alone, and what she saw both filled her with hope and broke her heart all over again.

He  _ remembered _ . All of his pastries were shaped like Newt’s creatures, even though his memories had been erased. How was it possible? How much did he remember? Did he remember her? As she was looking around the bakery, she overheard him tell a curious customer that he got his ideas for the pastries in dreams. He thought it was all in his imagination. She couldn’t help but be disappointed. He was probably just dreaming about the things that were memorable, and she was just another woman in a city of over 5 million people. He wouldn’t remember her. Just as she was about to leave, she heard his thought, and it was pretty similar to the one he’d had when he first saw her, the one most men had. She smiled and decided to stay a little longer, just to see where his thoughts went. 

_ She’s gorgeous. Maybe I should talk to her. No, I shouldn’t. Why would she want to talk to me? I’m just ordinary. Wait, I’m the baker. This is my bakery. I could help her find a pastry. Yes, I am going to go talk to her. Okay, if I’m going to talk to her I should probably actually go over there. Here we go.  _

He finally walked over to her, and Queenie tried to stay calm. He tapped her on the shoulder. “Excuse me, ma’am, can I help you find anything?”  _ Oh God, she’s even more gorgeous up close. Wait a second...she looks really familiar. Have I met her before? No, no way, I would have remembered meeting someone as gorgeous as her.  _

Queenie tried not to gasp. He recognized her, at least a little bit. She quickly composed herself and answered him. “Yes, I have no idea what I want. It all looks so delicious. What do you recommend?” she asked, smiling at him.  _ Oh wow, she’s even more gorgeous when she smiles. Why do I still feel like I’ve seen her before? She obviously doesn’t seem to know me.  _ “Well, my personal favorite are these,” Jacob said, pointing at what Queenie recognized as a Niffler. “They do look delicious,” she replied. “I’ll take three.”  _ She actually took my advice! I mean, of course she would, I am the one who made them but still…  _ “Okay, I’ll bag these up for you,” he said, as he walked behind the counter to get a bag.  _ Oh, I hope she likes them. If she likes them, maybe she’ll come back. Should I say it’s on the house? No, I don’t know her. That would seem strange, and she might not come back if I behave strangely.  _

He put them in the bag and rang her up at the counter. “Okay, that’ll be 25 cents.” Queenie handed over the money and thanked him. As she left, she looked back at him. He was already helping another customer and no longer thinking about her. She left the bakery and went home. She had to tell Tina everything.


	2. Maybe it's best to stay out of the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie thinks about what she should do next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, it's ya boi with an actual chapter. Anyway, I suck at updating, but hopefully there will be another one soon(ish)

Queenie went home, only to remember that Tina would still be at work. Queenie sighed and sat down at the kitchen table with her pastries. Things were harder for Queenie now that Tina was working more, and Queenie wasn’t working at all. She and Tina had never had such different schedules before. Queenie did understand why she had been fired, even if it wasn’t fair. Apparently, out of everything that happened, the Obscurus, breaking Newt out of prison, and the illegal creatures, MACUSA decided that the only unforgivable offense was helping a No-Maj. Hell, she was lucky she hadn’t been obliviated, not that it would have done much good anyway when she could hear other people’s thoughts. To make things even worse for Queenie, Tina had been re-promoted to Auror, and everyone had to work overtime until they found Percival Graves. Dinner when Tina got home from work was really the only time they had to spend together. 

Queenie sniffled, trying not to cry, and thought about how it wasn’t fair that she met all these wonderful, new people, only to have them taken away along with, to some degree, her sister. Physically, Tina hadn’t left her, but even when she was home, it felt like she wasn’t really there. Tina would leave early in the morning, be back in time for a late dinner, where she didn’t even talk to Queenie other than short one-word replies, and then go to straight to sleep. Maybe, Queenie realized, that’s why she decided to go to the bakery. She had been lonely, and she thought maybe seeing Jacob would help. And it had helped, but it also had hurt. 

Queenie took one of the Nifflers out of the bag and looked at it. This was all Jacob had left. Half-baked memories of their adventure. He remembered but not really. Queenie decided it was better this way. If MACUSA found out he was regaining his memories, they’d obliviate him again, or worse. She would just stay away from the bakery and go back to looking for something, anything really, to occupy her time. She absent-mindedly took a bite out of the Niffler and gasped out loud. Now Queenie understood why the bakery was so crowded and why Jacob was so protective over his grandmother’s recipes. It was, without a doubt, the best pastry she’d ever had. She couldn’t wait to tell Tina about it all- Suddenly, it hit Queenie like a truck. What if she told Tina, and Tina reported this back to MACUSA? Queenie didn’t want to risk Jacob losing anything else, and she honestly didn’t know how far Tina would go to protect her job. Queenie hated hiding things from Tina, but the idea of Jacob losing everything was worse, especially because nothing was his fault. So, Queenie decided not to tell Tina and hoped she was making the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if anyone wants to beta for me or ask me about my progress, come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://theimperialbinarysunset.tumblr.com/)


End file.
